He is Back, But You're Mine
by Beauty HaNemo
Summary: I'M BACK ! CHAPTER 4 BACK ! Banyak pria yang pergi dan kemudian datang lagi ke kehidupan Lee Donghae tapi tidak satupun yang mampu menggantikan posisi Lee Hyukjae karena memang Donghae milik Hyukjae. EunHae Fanfiction - YAOI - Terinspirasi oleh kembalinya Kim Kibum mentweet di akun twitternya - EunhaexKihae - Don't bash about shipper - I'm Eunhae - - HAE is REAL Uke !
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle ** : He is Back, But You're Mine

**Author** : Han Yong In - HanY

**Cast** : Lee Hyukjae – Lee Donghae (EunHae) – Kim Kibum

**Sub Cast** : Lee Sungmin

**Genre** : YAOI MalexMale, Romance

**Rate** : T

**Length** : Chaptered

**Warning** : YAOI Don't Like Don't Read. Donghae Is real uke. Don't bash about shipper (Eunhae or Kihae).

Biarkan saya berimajinasi sesuka hati.

**Summary** : Banyak pria yang pergi dan datang ke kehidupan Lee Donghae tapi tidak satupun yang mampu menggantikan posisi Lee Hyukjae karena memang Donghae milik Hyukjae.

**Disclaimer **: Hae is MINE !

"Baby kau dimana sekarang?"

"Dihatimu chagii"

"Aku serius, kau tidak sedang bersamanya kan?"

"Bersama siapa? Aku tidak mengerti apa maksutmu. Bicaralah yang jelas dan bisa ku fahami"

"Apa kau kembali dengannya?"

"Dengan siapa?"

"Dia?"

"Bicaralah yang jelas Hyuki, jika tidak aku akan menutup teleponnya"

"Ah tidak lupakan saja! Dan tutuplah. Maaf jika mengganggu waktumu baby"

"..." _(silent)_

"Saranghae Lee Donghae"

_-piiippp-_

**-He is Back, But You are Mine-**

Wajah manis itu pun kini hanya menampakkan kebingungannya saat namja yang mempunyai nama di kontak Handphonenya "My Hyukie" tiba-tiba saja melontarkan pertanyaan yang sungguh tidak ia mengerti.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu berubah jadi menyedihkan seperti itu?" suara unik nan imut Sungmin menyela lamunan Donghae.

"Eee.. a aku tidak apa-apa. Mari kita lanjutkan tugas ini"

"Apa yang dilanjutkan Hae? Kita sudah selesai lagipula kau hanya menguntit pekerjaanku tanpa berfikir panjang" Gerutu Sungmin

"Haha kau tau sendiri kan Ming kalau aku bodoh jadi ajarilah orang yang bodoh" Kedip genit mata Donghae berulang-ulang dan itu sungguh lucu.

"Bukan hanya ajari tapi menyodorkan bukuku langsung untuk kau copy paste Hae pabo. Aku angkat tangan untuk membantumu mengerti pelajaran"

"Ahh Minnie kau temanku satu-satunya yang paling pintar, baik hati dan suka menolong. Kalau tidak ada kau bagaimana aku bisa mengerjakan semuanya" senyum nista Donghae merayu Sungmin yang kenyataannya memang lebih pandai dari dirinya dan hanya di anggukkan bangga oleh Sungmin.

"Sungmin yang baik. Donghae mau pulang dulu ya. Sudah malam nanti kalau Donghae yang imut ini pulang terlalu malam terus diculik bagaimana? Nanti kau akan kehilangan sahabat terimutmu kan? Kekeke" Donghae terkekeh pelan dan itu cukup mengganggu telinga Sungmin. Sungguh over percaya diri anak ini, ya walaupun memang benar bahwa Donghae memang imut.

"Hmmmm. Hati-hati dijalan. Dan semoga tidak diculik oleh makhluk astral" datar Sungmin mengantarkan Donghae sampai depan rumahnya.

"See you tomorrow Minnie.. Chuuu *Flykiss*"

Dasar anak genit, bukankah Donghae sudah punya kekasih yang begitu memperhatikannya. Tapi wajar saja dia sudah menganggap Sungmin sebagai sahabat sejatinya hingga dia memperlakukan Sungmin seperti itu sebagai tanda kasih sayang seorang sahabat. Karena memang Sungmin juga lahir ditahun yang sama dengannya yaitu tahun 1992. Benar-benar Line Brother.

**-He is Back, But You are Mine-**

Tangan yang tidak terlalu memiliki otot kekar itu terus menggeser-geserkan touchscreen layar handphonenya ke atas bawah hanya untuk mengecek time line di akun twitternya.

Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan apa yang dicari hingga dia tidak bisa beralih dari time line twitter miliknya.

"aaa Lee Donghae kau membuatku gila" dengus namja yang ternyata pemilik akun AllRiseSilver ya Eunhyuk atau lebih romantis dengan panggilan Hyukie yang diberikan Donghae untuknya.

"Apa maksut dari update ini. Aku senang dia kembali, tapi tidak untuk kembali dihati My Little Baby Hae" kepala itu tersender di sofa yang empuk, rasanya kepala itu berat dengan fikiran saat ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak berusaha menghubungiku Hae baby. Aku mematikan teleponnya tadi untuk mengujicoba rasa pekamu terhadapku. Tapii... aaaa" teriak Eunhyuk frustasi mendapati Donghaenya benar-benar tidak menghubunginya.

_** ikmubmik : guess who's back**_

Karena tweet itulah Eunhyuk menemui kekhawatiran. Bagaimana kalau maksut Kibum adalah kembali ke Donghae, bagaiman kalau nantinya Kibum kembali mengalihkan perhatian Donghae? Bagaimana, Bagaimana dan Bagaimana? Hah fikiran Eunhyuk benar-benar dibuat kacau oleh Namja manis pemilik nama Lee Donghae.

"Hae jangan fikir aku akan membiarkannya. Aku akan menjagamu agar kau tidak bisa berpaling bahkan berpaling dengan sebelumnya. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri"

Eunhyuk memantapkan hatinya dan kemudian beranjak dari duduknya. Diambilnya jacket kulit cokelat yang sedang menggantung didalam almari pakaiannya kemudian diteruskan dengan langkahnya yang begitu sigap keluar rumah.

**-He is Back, But You are Mine-**

_-__Lalalalalalalalalala lalalaaa__-_

Bibir mungil itu terus menggumamkan alunan nada yang tidak membentuk sebuah lirik. Sambil menyusuri jalanan malam dengan kepiawaiannya meloncatkan langkah kakinya.

Kelihatannya dia cukup menikmati suasana malam seperti ini tanpa ada fikiran apapun termasuk fikirannya tentang tugas-tugas kuliahnya yang sudah menumpuk. Dan tingkahnya saat ini benar-benar childish dengan bernyanyi-nyanyi tidak berjudul dijalanan.

"_My name is Hae yey Lee Donghae. I'm very sweet very sweet. My boyfriend is Lee Hyukjae yey Eunhyuk or Hyuki my baby monkey. Yey saranghae saranghae"_

Aaa Donghae-ssi kau sedang bernyanyi lagu apa sekarang? Berantakan benar-benar berantakan. Tapi cukup menggelitik didengar.

"Ahh aku lelah" Donghae mendudukkan bokong mungilnya disebuah tempat duduk dibawah pohon yang cukup rimbun berhiaskan cahaya lampu yang tidak cukup terang untuk memberikan cahayanya

"Huuu dingin sekali malam ini" dan kemudian menggosokkan kedua sisi telapak tangannya agar memperoleh sedikit kehangatan. Dan lagi sambil menggosokkan kedua tangannya kini bibir mungil itu kembali mengeluarkan lagu hasil karyanya sendiri yang sama sekali tidak berirama.

"_My name is Hae yey Lee Donghae. I'm very sweet very sweet. My boyfriend is Lee Hyukjae yey Eunhyuk or Hyuki my baby monkey. Yey saranghae saranghae_

_Saranghaeeeeeeeeeeeee"_ Suara melengking itu tiba-tiba saja menghantam sekitarnya. Untunglah hanya ada pohon dan kursi yang jelas saja tidak bisa mendengarnya. Jika saja bisa mungkin pohon dan kursi itu akan meninggalkan Donghae sendirian. Lol

_**-Greppppppppp-**_

Kehangatan itu tiba-tiba menyergap tubuh Donghae dari belakang seperti dekapan seseorang yang dipenuhi rasa rindu.

Donghae terdiam dan berfikir sejenak siapa yang berani memeluknya tiba-tiba seperti ini? Siapa kalau bukan? Ya, Lee Hyukjae si Monyet gantengnya.

"Hyukie kau romantis sekali" batin Donghae

"Ta tapi tunggu. Ini bukan bau parfum Hyukie. Aku hafal sekali bagaimana aroma tubuh Hyukiku. Ah lalu siapa yang memelukku ini? Jangan-jangan hantu. Oh Tuhan lindungi aku"

Batin Donghae semakin tidak karuan dan dekapan itu semakin kuat merengkuhnya dari belakang. Rasanya ingin berlari tapi kenapa tangan itu lebih erat lagi memberikan dekapannya.

Donghae berusaha sedikit melonggarkan dirinya dari dekapan itu dan kemudian membalikkan sedikit demi sedikit badannya ke sosok yang saat ini menempatkannya dalam lingkaran rangkulannya.

"Omo. K-kau..."

Donghae tersentak kaget bahkan diluar batas kagetnya yang membuat mata indahnya itu membulat tajam.

"Donghae.. Lee Donghae... apa kau merindukanku.. aku sangat merindukanmu?"

**-He is Back, But You are Mine-**

Airmata yang sudah terbiasa mengalir karena haru bahagia itu harus menetes lagi dan saat ini bukan karena terharu oleh kebahagiaan melainkan karena rasa sakit yang seketika menghantam hatinya ketika pemandangan didepan itu tersuguh jelas didepa bola matanya.

"Pohon berbatang besar ini cukup untuk menyembunyikan badanku. Tapi tidak untuk menyembunyikan betapa hancurnya aku saat ini"

Eunhyuk mengelus pelan dadanya agar tentram menggelayutinya.

"Hae jadi ini alasanmu menjawab basa-basi pertanyaanku ditelepon tadi. Jadi benar dia telah kembali untukmu?"

Eunhyuk menunduk lesu tidak sanggup melihat Donghaenya kini bertatap muka sangat dekat dengan seseorang yang pernah hadir dalam hidupnya.

"Donghaeku. Apa kau masih Donghaeku atau saat Dia kembali seperti ini kau menjadi Donghaenya. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkannya semudah itu"

Kembali airmata itu membasahi pipi Eunhyuk. Rasanya ingin mengambil alih Donghaenya yang sedang terduduk disana tapi kalau dia menampakkan dirinya ditengah mereka bisa jadi akan membuat keadaan semakin runyam.

"Ini yang disebut cinta Hae, saat Kibum telah kembali kau malah seperti ini. Apa aku pantas mempertahankanmu"

"Apa kau tidak ingat saat kau sendirian. Siapa yang ada untukmu. Siapa yang mengerti keadaanmu? Siapa yang bahkan rela mengorbankan waktunya untukmu"

Eunhyuk menyerang pertanyaan bertubi-tubi tapi percuma pertanyaan itu tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban Donghae.

Eunhyuk mencoba tegar. Tidak ingin terus menyaksikan apa yang ada didepannya tadi. Dia membalik dan melangkahkan kakinya entah kemana ia akan pergi.

Sampailah Eunhyuk didepan sebuah gerbang rumah dan ia berhenti, tanpa rencana kakinya melangkah menuju rumah Donghae diseberang jalan sebelum ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju rumahnya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya hadiah ini tidak cukup special tapi aku rasa akan berharga karena aku memberikannya tepat dihari kita menyatukan hati. Tapiii..."

Eunhyuk menghentikan ucapannya mengingat kejadian dimana Donghaenya saat ini sedang bersama Kibum dan kemudian mengambil kertas dan bolpoin yang kebetulan ada disakunya dimana sengaja ia persiapkan untuk menulis dikartu ucapan lalu menyelipkannya di kotak kado yang akan ia berikan kepada Donghaenya.

Sebenarnya bukan tulisan itu yang ingin Eunhyuk tulis, tapi keadaan dan pemandangan tadi terpaksa membuatnya menulis itu semua.

Seusai itu, Tangan Eunhyuk meletakkan kotak berbungkus kertas kado tepat diteras depan gerbang rumah Donghae. Dan kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya yang sudah sangat lelah menuju rumah dimana dia akan menyembuhkan hatinya walaupun mustahil.

**-He is Back, But You are Mine-**

"Aa Bummii.. k-kau sudah pulang hmm?" tanya Donghae terbata

"Aku sekarang berada didepanmu berarti aku sudah pulang Hae. Emm kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Apa kau merindukanku?"

Kibum kembali menyergap Donghae dengan pertanyaannya yang cukup membuat Donghae kelabakan

Donghae hanya diam sementara Kibum terus menyerang dengan tatapannya yang sulit di artikan.

"Emmm"

Donghae harus menjawab apa sekarang. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu dengan fikirannya saat ini. Senang? Iya. Tapi tidak mungkin menjawab pertanyaan Kibum.

"Kau hanya diam saja Hae. Ummm apa kau tidak merindukanku" Kibum mencoba mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"A-aku.. Emm bumm... A aaa a-ku ha-harus segera pulang karena sudah malam. I-iya ini sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam"

Kibum hanya mengangguk pelan dengan jawaban Donghae.

"Ooo baiklah kalau begitu biarkan aku mengantarmu" ucap Kibum dan di anggukkan ringan Donghae lucu sangat lucu.

"Sudah sampai Hae. Sepertinya aku masih mengingat rumahmu"

"Terimakasih. Emm.. pulanglah dan hati-hati dijalan"

"Baiklah"

Kibum meninggalkan Donghae yang masih memberi lambaian tangan untuknya

Saat Kibum sudah tidak terlihat, Donghae akhirnya melanjutkan langkahnya membuka gerbang rumahnya dan segera masuk.

**-He is Back, But You are Mine-**

Bunyi jam weker cukup nyaring dan berhasil membuat namja bertubuh tidak terlalu tinggi itu menguap lebar dan kemudian membuka matanya. Tapi dia merasa ada yang berbeda dihari ini, kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkannya lewat telepon atau bahkan hanya mengucapkan selamat pagi untuknya.

"Aaa Hyukie.. where are you eohh"

Donghae meraih ponsel miliknya yang dia letakkan dinakas samping ranjang tidurnya.

"Kenapa dari kemarin kau belum menghubungiku. Waeyo?"

Pertanyaan itu terus menghujani fikiran Donghae hingga menemukan satu sebab.

"A-apa gara-gara aku sedikit mengabaikannya ketika dia telepon kemarin? Ah tidak mungkin, Hyukie tidak seperti itu. Toh biasanya aku juga sering mengabaikannya. Aaa kenapa My Hyukie"

Donghae berfikir sejenak dan sedikit menghilangkan rasa gengsinya. Ia pun mengirim pesan ke Hyukinya.

"_**My Monkey Lovely Hyukie. Where are you? Apa kau belum bangun? Cepat bangun chagi"**_

_**Send to "My Hyukie"**_

Dan Donghae meletakkan ponselnya kembali dan kemudian menutup bibirnya yang terus menguap. Yang harus diketahui, Donghae memikirkan bagaimana Kibum bisa datang menemuinya semalam. Ah mungkin hanya kebetulan.

"**Donghaeku. Apa kau bahagia hari ini. Aku sangat bahagia.**

**Kau masih ingat bahwa hari ini ditanggal ini kita menyatukan hati kita.**

**Ah aku harap kau tidak melupakannya. Ini untukmu. Sederhana, tapi aku rasa cukup berharga jika ku berikan ketika umur jadian kita sudah menginjak ke 1 tahun.**

**Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikannya langsung kepadamu tapi ku lihat kau sedang asyik bersama seseorang yang aku rasa kalian sedang membicarakan hal penting jadi aku memilih meninggalkannya disini. Aku harap kau suka.**

**Semoga senyummu sekarang bukan karena orang yang semalam kau temui melainkan karenaku"**

**-Your Love Hyukie-**

Donghae membuka dan kemudian membaca surat Hyuki pada kotak kado yang baru saja diberikan bibi pembantu rumahnya yang katanya semalam tergeletak didepan gerbang sehingga disimpan bibinya.

"Hyukie maafkan aku semalam aku tidak menemuinya tapi kita tidak sengaja bertemu hiks"

Airmata bening Donghae tanpa sadar menuruni pipi mulusnya dan menyentuh bibir tipis merahnya. Surat singkat yang menempel diluar kado terbungkus indah itu cukup menyentuhnya.

"Hyukie aku tidak lupa tentang kemarin. Aku benar-benar ingat kapan jadian kita. Aku tidak mungkin lupa"

Isakan tangis itu masih terdengar dan kemudian dibukalah bungkusan kado itu yang ternyata berisi kumpulan foto-foto mereka berdua ketika bersama yang terbingkai rapi dalam figura. Sungguh cantik.

"Hyukie aku hanya menyayangimu sekarang. Dan kau tau itu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu hanya karena kejadian ini"

Dipeluknya figura yang berisi kumpulan foto itu dalam dekapan hangatnya. Jemari lentik itu mengetik tulisan dilayar handphonenya.

"_**Aku mencintaimu My Hyuki. Saranghae Lee Hyukjae"**_

**Send to 'My Hyukie'**

**-He is Back, But You are Mine-**

Hari minggu berakhir dan sekarang tiba saatnya kembali ke hari aktif dimana perkuliahan kembali dilaksanakan.

Donghae masih merasa malas karena sibuk memikirkan tugasnya yang belum selesai dikarenakan Sungmin juga tidak bisa menyelesaikannya.

Ya Sungmin adalah sumber penyelesaian pekerjaan Donghae

"Damn! Malas sekali pekerjaan belum selesai. Dan Hyukie tidak membalas satu pesanpun dariku. Apa dia benar-benar marah padaku"

Donghae meletakkan ujung pensil di dahinya tanda dia sedang berfikir.

Seketika dia tidak berkedip ketika sosok yang begitu ia kagumi melintas dihadapannya. Ya sosok Lee Hyukjae atau yang lebih suka ia panggil Hyukie yang terlihat tampan.

Tapi Hyukie tidak menyapanya sama sekali dan memilih langsung duduk dibangku miliknya.

"Aa kenapa Hyukie tidak mempedulikanku"

Donghae berjalan menuju bangku Hyukinya.

"Hey boleh kau pindah kesana. Aku ingin duduk didekat pacarku"

secara paksa Donghae menyuruh temannya yang sebelumnya berjejer dengan Hyuk untuk pindah ke bangku lain.

"Hyukie ah. Kenapa kau mengabaikanku? Umm? Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya disana. Saat itu aku pulang dari rumah Sungmin mengerjakan tugas lalu aku capek setelah bernyanyi sepanjang jalan"

"..."

"Yaa kau tidak percaya Hyukie. Kau mau tau apa yang aku nyanyikan sepanjang jalan. Baiklah aku akan menyanyikannya untukmu tapi kumohon hentikan marahmu"

Donghae mengambil alih suara agar suaranya terdengar sangat manis ditelinga Hyukjae

"Ehhmm ekhhm"

"_My name is Hae yey Lee Donghae. I'm very sweet very sweet. My boyfriend is Lee Hyukjae yey Eunhyuk or Hyuki my baby monkey. Yey saranghae saranghae"_

-Ssssssttt-

Telunjuk Eunhyuk memegang bibir Donghae agar terhenti

"Suaramu jelek Hae"

Donghae terdiam memasang pout imutnya

"Dan Aku percaya padamu baby. Saranghae"

Senyum gigglesnya terkembang. Rasanya puas membuat Donghae kebingungan dengan sikap Eunhyuk tapi bukankah itu bukti bahwa Donghae memang benar-benar masih miliknya.

Pasangan yang unik memang tapi sangat romantis.

**-He is Back, But You are Mine-**

"Selamat pagi semua. Pagi ini kita kedatangan mahasiswa baru dari luar negeri"

Para mahasiswa saling menatap dan bertanya siapa mahasiswa baru yang di ijinkan masuk ketika pertengahan ajaran seperti ini.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kim Kibum silahkan masuk"

**-He is Back, But You are Mine-**

**RnR please**

**Berhubung lagi rame tweeter Kibum yang comeback dan terbentuklah ff ini**

**Tapi yg jelas saya sendiri adalah Eunhae shipper.**

**Dan yang jelas lagi saya disini akan selalu memposisikan Hae di uke.**

**Bottom Team Hae**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : He is Back, But You're Mine**

**Author : Han Yong In – HanY**

**Cast : Lee Hyukjae – Lee Donghae (EunHae) – Kim Kibum**

**Sub Cast : Lee Sungmin**

**Genre : YAOI MalexMale, Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Warning :** YAOI Don't Like Don't Read. Donghae Is real uke. Don't bash about shipper (Eunhae or Kihae).  
>Biarkan saya berimajinasi sesuka hati.<p>

**Summary :** Banyak pria yang pergi dan datang ke kehidupan Lee Donghae tapi tidak satupun yang mampu menggantikan posisi Lee Hyukjae karena memang Donghae milik Hyukjae.

**Disclaimer :** Hae is MINE !

**#PREVIOUS CHAPTER#**

**-He is Back, But You are Mine-**

"Selamat pagi semua. Pagi ini kita kedatangan mahasiswa baru dari luar negeri"

Para mahasiswa saling menatap dan bertanya siapa mahasiswa baru yang di ijinkan masuk ketika pertengahan ajaran seperti ini.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kim Kibum silahkan masuk"

**-He is Back, But You are Mine-**

"Wahh..."

Semua siswa terperangap melihat pesona namja yang saat ini melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan. Terkecuali Eunhyuk, dia lebih memilih memandang ke arah Donghae.

"Bagaimana bisa?" batin Donghae sambil memperhatikan namja yang berada didepan kelas.

"Hae lepaskan pandanganmu darinya baby. Aku benci saat seperti ini"

Donghae dengan cepat sadar bahwa Hyukie yang berada disamping kanannya sedang memperhatikannya.

"Hae.. ehm"

"A-apa Hyuk.. a –a mari kita mengerjakan lagi. E.. nanti penilaian kan? D-dan kita harus segera menyelesaikannya" Entah kenapa bicara Donghae tergagap tak wajar.

"Hahahaaa sejak kapan Donghae pabo mengajak mengerjakan terlebih dahulu. Sejak kapan Donghae memikirkan penilaian mata kuliah? Sejak kapan Donghae ingin menyelesaikan tugasnya sendiri? Sejak ada dia. Hahaha" namja sok imut disamping kiri Donghae yaitu Sungmin menunjuk ke arah Kibum dengan tawa menggelegarnya. Dia sangat puas sekarang melihat wajah Donghae menjadi gusar dan bingung. Karena memang Sungmin tahu siapa Kim Kibum.

**-Plakkk-**

"hey Minnie, namja yang berusaha imut menandingiku. Kau bicara apa hmm? Ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dia"

"Aaa My Hyukie. Bantu aku. Kau percaya kan padaku" rajuk Donghae imut sementara Hyuk hanya membalas dengan tatapan sayunya entah apa yang sekarang berkecamuk difikiran Eunhyuk mendapati Kibum pindah disini.

"Namaku Kim Kibum. Kalian bisa memanggilku Kibum. Tapi ada seseorang didalam kelas ini yang memanggilku dengan Bummie" terang Kibum yang berhasil membuat Donghae merasa bahwa itu dirinya.

"Oh Tuhan selamatkan aku. Hindarkan Hyukie dari rasa cemburunya" batin Donghae sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Ya Lee Donghae" tunjuk Kibum

"Bukankah kita dekat? Jadi aku rasa jika aku tidak bisa mengikuti mata kuliah aku bisa belajar denganmu" Senyum Kibum melengkung menatap Donghae

"Ehhhmmmm..." dehem Eunhyuk

"Ah Hyukie..." rengek Donghae pada Hyukinya.

"benarkah seperti itu Donghae. Baiklah Kim Kibum, kalau begitu saat ini kau bisa duduk disamping Donghae untuk mengejar mata kuliah yang kau belum sampai" perintah Dosen

"ta-tapi.. aku tidak cukup pandai untuk mengajari siswa lain" bantah Donghae

"ya Donghae itu bodoh Bu. Dia tidak mungkin bisa mengajarinya" siapa yang mengatakan itu. Ah Hyukie kau yang mengatakan itu.

"Hyukie apa kau bilang aku bodoh. Ah Hyuk kalau aku bodoh tidak mungkin aku membuatmu segila ini"

"Diamlah ini untuk keselamatanku" ucap Hyuk setengah berbisik

"Keselamatanmu? Maksutmu Hyuk?"

"Tidak ada kata membantah. Ini perintah. Sungmin segeralah pindah tempat duduk" tegas Dosen menindak lanjuti Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang sibuk protes.

Sementara Sungmin hanya menyunggingkan smirknya sambil membatin

"_bagaimana bisa Donghae yang bodohnya, malasnya tujuh turunan itu mengajari siswa baru yang ketinggalan jauh mata kuliah. Dan siswa itu pernah hadir di hidupnya dulu. Lalu bagaimana dengan Eunhyuk kekasihnya nanti. Ah aku hanya bisa mendoakanmu. Semoga berhasil My Pabo Friend. Semoga kali ini pemikiranmu tidak idiot seperti memikirkan mata kuliah" _

Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya dengan membawa tas untuk pindah ke belakang.

Sementara bisa dilihat disitu Hyuk hanya menyangga kepalanya sambil menunduk di bangku.

"Tuhan apa yang akan terjadi. Baru semalam aku melihat mereka. Dan sekarang Kibum benar-benar kembali dan berada satu tempat dengan My baby Donghae" batin Eunhyuk benar-benar kacau

"Hyukie. Tenanglah. Ini hanya sebatas teman di mata kuliah"

Bagaimana Eunhyuk bisa tenang jika Kibum berada disamping Donghaenya.

"Hae. Bolehkah aku berdampingan denganmu" ucap Kibum yang membuat Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap ke arah Kibum.

"E e maksutku duduk berdampingan denganmu" jelas kibum

"T-tentu.." jawab pelan Donghae menunduk yang kemudian menatap ke arah Hyukienya yang sedang memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Karena memang Eunhyuk tidak mungkin memandang Donghae dengan seseorang yang pernah hadir dikehidupannya.

**-He is Back, But You are Mine-**

"silahkan kalian buat tugas proposal ini dirumah sesuai dengan kelompok yang sudah ditentukan. Sekian pertemuan hari ini" Dosen pun meninggalkan kelas tanda bahwa mata kuliah sudah selesai.

"Semoga kita bisa menjadi partner belajar yang baik ya Donghae"

"I-iya Bumm.."

"Baiklah kalau begitu sampai ketemu nanti sore diperpustakaan kota"

Kibum keluar kelas meninggalkan Donghae yang masih duduk dikursinya yang kemudian kembali membereskan bukunya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tasnya.

"Hyuk kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang"

"Hyuk tunggu aku"

**-He is Back, But You are Mine-**

"Kenapa kau benar-benar tidak bisa peka Donghae. Aku cemburu tapi kau bahkan tidak merasa sama sekali"

Eunhyuk kini sudah berada disebuah taman yang cukup teduh ketika di sore hari. Tapi wajahnya tampak murung. Dia selalu ingat bagaimana cara Kibum menatap Donghaenya. Dia takut bagaimana kalau hal itu terjadi.

"Oh tidak Hyuk. Bukankah Donghae sudah milikmu sekarang. Kenapa harus takut Kibum kembali?" Eunhyuk mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Namun dia masih merenung dengan apa yang terjadi.

**-plapppp-**

Sebuah lemparan menghantam kepala Eunhyuk dan sontak membuatnya kaget dan sadar dari lamunannya.

"Hai siapa yang melempariku. Keluarlah"

Tapi tidak ada sahutan apapun.

Siapa 'aku' kenapa berani sekali melempar kepala Eunhyuk tanpa menunjukkan dimana dirinya sekarang

**-Sreepppp-**

"Nuguya" bicara Hyuk ketika sebuah tangan menyikap lembut kedua matanya.

"K-kau tidak mengenali sentuhanku Hyukie"

"a aku tau kau.. My baby Hae. Ya tangan lembut ini milikmu My baby Hae" tebak Eunhyuk yang ternyata memang benar.

"Mianhae jika lemparanku tadi mengenai kepalamu baby. Aku hanya ingin menggodamu" bisik Donghae dari belakang tepat ditelinga Hyukinya.

Eunhyuk memegang tangan itu dan kemudian memaksa Donghae untuk segera duduk disampingnya.

"Jika itu kau tak masalah baby. Hmm. Kau sedang apa disini" tanya eunhyuk.

"Aku mempunyai firasat jika kau ada disini jadi aku mengikutimu kemari"

"Hae jangan membuatku bahagia seperti ini"

"bahagia? Bukankah memang aku kebahagiaanmu Hyuk"

"Tentu. Kamu sumber kebahagiaanku Hae"

"Hyukie aku memperhatikanmu tadi kau melamun. Ada apa?"

Donghae berusaha mencari tau apa penyebab Hyukienya risau. Tidak biasanya ketika bertemu seperti ini Hyukie menyembunyikan giggles andalannya.

"Hae aku takut kau kembali. Kembali dengannya"

"Dengan? Jangan bilang? Hyukie bukankah kemarin setahun kita bersama. Kau tahu satu tahun itu tidak singkat. Aku milikmu dan itu artinya tidak ada yang bisa memilikiku selain kau"

"Benarkah. Lee Donghae saranghae"

Eunhyuk menatap tajam penuh cinta ke mata Donghae. Dia merasakan keteduhan. Begitulah sebaliknya, keteduhan Donghae ada ketika seperti ini Euhyuk mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya dan kemudian menyiapkan dada bidangnya untuk memberikannya dekapan hangat khas aroma tubuhnya.

**-Grepppppppppppppppppppppppp-**

"Hyuk aku juga mencintaimu" Donghae membalas pelukan Hyukienya dan sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati diperkuatnya dekapan itu untuk dirinya.

Tapi tangan Eunhyuk mengganggunya, tangan itu mengangkat dagu Donghae yang kemudian meletakkannya didepan pandangannya. Yaps tepat kini wajah itu saling bertemu dan memandang satu sama lain.

"Lee Donghae.." ucap lirih Eunhyuk mendekatkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir tipis merah Donghae yang saat ini berhasil menggodanya.

Donghae hanya terpejam menyiapkan dirinya untuk perlakuan Eunhyuk selanjutnya.

**Degggggg-**

Dadanya seakan berhenti berdetak ketika hembusan nafas Hyukienya mendekat menghembus diwajahnya.

Ditutupnya kuat mata indah itu oleh Donghae. Sangat lucu sekali melihat Donghae seperti ini. Memejamkan matanya ketika bibir Eunhyuk mulai mendekat bahkan hanya tersisa satu inci.

"Woyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ini masih sore"

Damn! Suara itu benar-benar mengganggu dan membatalkan semuanya.

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya sementara Donghae membuka pelan matanya seperti tertangkap basah ingin melakukan mesum..

"Sungminnie.. k-kau apa-apaan" keluh Donghae kepada pemilik suara setan pengganggu itu.

"Hahaha kalian ini yang apa-apaan. Ini tempat umum dilarang mesum disembarang tempat"

"Aish padahal aku hampir berhasil" Gerutu Eunhyuk pedih.

"Hahahaahahaaaaaaahahahahaha begitu juga denganku, aku berhasil membatalkannya" ketawa Sungmin yang entah dia pelajari dari mana.

"Euhh" lenguh Donghae kesal.

**-He is Back, But You are Mine-**

"_**Donghae aku sudah berada diperpustakaan kota. Cepat kemari aku menunggumu"**_

**From : Kibummie**

Kibum yang sudah menunggu Donghae satu jam lebih pun hanya bisa bersabar. Begitulah Donghae jika membuat janji dia pasti terlambat. Bahkan bukan hanya dengan Kibum, dengan siapapun termasuk dengan Eunhyuk kekasihnya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 7 malam. Padahal perjanjiannya tadi jam 5 Sore

"Kau tidak berubah Donghae. Dari dulu kau masih mempertahankan jam karet" batin Kibum sambil membolak-balikkan buku yang dia ambil dari rak perpustakaan.

Sudah 10 halaman Kibum baca tapi wajah manis itu tak nampak juga. Hah benar-benar menyebalkan Donghae.

"Haaaa kibummie.. maafkan aku. Aku sangat terlambat"

Suara itu menyembul dari gang rak buku yang tertata rapi. Yap itu Donghae si namja dengan suara lembutnya.

"Arraseo Hae. Aku mengenalmu cepatlah kemari"  
>Kibum menarik tangan Donghae untuk segera duduk disampingnya.<p>

"Sungmin.. kau mau duduk dimana? Kita mengerjakan dimana"

Shit suara itu? Kenapa juga hadir disini

"Ooh My baby Donghae. Kim kibum. Kalian disini rupanya? Bolehkan aku bergabung dengan kalian"

"Sungminnie kita duduk disana ya. Itu iya kau disamping Kibum"

Ah dasar Eunhyuk. Dia benar-benar seperti anakayam yang kehilangan induknya. Segitunya kah kau menyimpan cemburumu terhadap Kibum.

"ahh Hyukie.." batin Donghae sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Dia tau Hyukienya saat ini dikendalikan oleh rasa cemburu dan keadaan itu sungguh membahagiakan bagi Donghae.

"Baby Hae aku duduk disampingmu ya. Biar aku yang mengajarimu"

"What mau ngajarin Donghae yang pabonya kuadrat? Hyuk kau punya bekal apa" batin Sungmin ganas.

"Sungminnie kau ajari saja Kibum. Serahkan Hae padaku"

Mendengar itu Sungmin hanya mengernyitkan dahinya. Tidak terima rasanya tapi bagaimana lagi tidak bisa menolak.

"Ah Hyukie jangann menatapklu seperti itu. Aku malu. Hik"

"Ah Hae kenapa? Aku hanya ingin melihat wajah pacarku yg manis ini"

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae penuh perhatiannya dan seperti terdapat rasa cinta yang besar.

"Hah aku disini mau apa? Kibum sibuk menyelesaikan tugasnya sendiri. Sepertinya dia cukup cerdas. Dan. Pasangan idiot itu asyik menunjukkan romantisme mereka. Aku? Benar-benar sial" Ketus Sungmin benci melihat pemandangan yang sangat tidak diharapkannya.

"Aaa Hyukie.. jangan menggelitikku. Aku geli"

"Ahahaaa jangan menggeliat didepanku seperti itu Hae baby. Kau sangat lucu"

"Aa tanganmu jauhkan dari pinggangku, aku geli. Hahahahahaha"

Damn! Hyuk sibuk menggelitik kekasihnya. Sementara di sisi lain. Sungmin mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari perpustakaan itu tanpa pamit sepatah kata apapun.

"Emmm Hae.. bagaimana tugas kelompok kita? Apa kau mempunyai waktu untuk itu"

Suara Kibum menghentikan gelitikan tangan Eunhyuk pada pinggang Donghae.

"E- em I iya Bum. A-aku ada waktu" Donghae merasa tidak enak dengan keberadaan Kibum sehingga dia beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

"damn shit" batin Eunhyuk

"aku harap kau mengerti Hyukie"

Donghae kini bersama Kibum. Ya untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok Dosen tapi entahlah tidak ada yang tahu maksut Kibum sebenarnya.

"Aku bisa benar-benar gila melihat mereka berdua seperti itu. Sabarkan hatimu Hyuk"

**-He is Back, But You are Mine-**

**T B C**

Chapter 2 fikiran buntu. Semoga chapter 3 bisa full lagi fikirannya.

Sekali lagi ini gara2 Bum balik twitter dan bikin galau.

But it's oke. Hae is REAL UKE !

TerimaDonghae


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : He is Back, But You're Mine**

**Author : Han Yong In – HanY**

**Cast : Lee Hyukjae – Lee Donghae (EunHae) – Kim Kibum**

**Sub Cast : Lee Sungmin**

**Genre : YAOI MalexMale, Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Warning :** YAOI Don't Like Don't Read. Donghae Is real uke. Don't bash about shipper (Eunhae or Kihae).  
>Biarkan saya berimajinasi sesuka hati.<p>

**Summary :** Banyak pria yang pergi dan datang ke kehidupan Lee Donghae tapi tidak satupun yang mampu menggantikan posisi Lee Hyukjae karena memang Donghae milik Hyukjae.

**Disclaimer :** Hae is MINE !

**#PREVIOUS CHAPTER#**

"Emmm Hae.. bagaimana tugas kelompok kita? Apa kau mempunyai waktu untuk itu"

Suara Kibum menghentikan gelitikan tangan Eunhyuk pada pinggang Donghae.

"E- em I iya Bum. A-aku ada waktu" Donghae merasa tidak enak dengan keberadaan Kibum sehingga dia beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

"damn shit" batin Eunhyuk

"aku harap kau mengerti Hyukie"

Donghae kini bersama Kibum. Ya untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok Dosen tapi entahlah tidak ada yang tahu maksut Kibum sebenarnya.

"Aku bisa benar-benar gila melihat mereka berdua seperti itu. Sabarkan hatimu Hyuk"

**-He is Back, But You are Mine-**

Sudah satu jam lebih Eunhyuk hanya diam sambil memandangi pemandangan tidak sedap dihadapannya. Ya dimana Donghae sedang bersama Kibum dengan alasan mengajari Kibum yang ketinggalan mata kuliah. Tapi kenapa malah Kibum yang kelihatan sibuk memberi pengertian kepada Donghae.

"Aku bilang juga apa Donghae itu tidak pandai. Dasar idiot" Ternyata gerutuan itu milik Sungmin yang berada dibalik rak buku mengintip pemandangan yang mungkin sebentar lagi terjadi perang dunia ketiga.

"Aaaa Bummie.. kenapa kau lebih pintar dariku haa? Padahal kan aku yang harus mengajarimu. Bukankah begitu?" Keluh Donghae

"Ya Donghae jangan begitu. Kau itu pintar. Tapi pintar mencuri hati orang" Senyuman menghias bibir Kibum.

"Ahh kau bisa saja Bummie. Aku jadi malu"

"Ehmm" deheman itu sungguh mengganggu.

**-Brakkkk-**

"Aku muak. Lebih baik aku pulang" Itu Eunhyuk. Sepertinya rasa cemburu telah menguasainya kali ini. Dan cukup membuat Donghae terkejut dengan gertakan tangan Hyukienya.

"Hyukie.." Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dan kemudian memandang ke arah Kibum.

"Hyuk kau mau pulang sekarang" pertanyaan itu tidak dihiraukan. Eunhyuk terus melanjutkan langkahnya keluar perpustakaan.

"Hyuk tunggu aku. Aku ikut pulang denganmu"

"Hae.." cengkeraman tangan itu berhasil menghentikan langkah kecil Donghae.

"Biarkan saja. Itu hanya sementara"

"Ta-tapi"

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang"

"Baiklah, terimakasih Bummie"

**-He is Back, But You are Mine-**

"Hyukie kau dimana? Hari ini hari libur dan k-kau tidak menghubungiku sama sekali" batin Donghae kacau sambil terus memandangi layar ponsel handphonenya yang tak kunjung menyala karena pesan atau panggilan masuk.

"aaaa Hyukie"

"_**Aku muak. Lebih baik aku pulang" **_

Kata-kata itu benar-benar mengisi seluruh ruangan otak Donghae. Hyukienya benar-benar marah. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan santainya Donghae bercengkerama dengan Kibum didepan matanya. Dan dalam keadaan Donghae adalah miliknya.

"Hyukie ku mohon balas pesanku. Maafkan aku" Donghae merengek manja walaupun tanpa Eunhyuk didepan matanya. Tapi tidak ada gunanya. Hyukienya sudah tidak peduli terhadapnya.

"Ini masih pagi Hyuk jangan marah ku mohon"

"Aaa aku jadi curiga terhadapmu. Kau menganggapku ada apa-apa dengan Kibum, tapi ku kira kau yang menyimpan apa-apa" Dasar Donghae pabo kenapa jadi dia membalikkan fakta.

"Aku ingin menyanyi saja Hyuk untukmu dan ku harap setelah laguku ini selesai kau menghubungiku"

"_Kamu dimana dengan siapa sekarang berbuat apa? Oh My Hyukie. Kamu dimana dengan siapa disini ku menunggumu My Hyukie"_

Akh sungguh hancur suaranya pagi ini. Burung dipagi hari pun tidak sudi mendengar suara Donghae yang tak berirama.

Donghae menelentangkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang diantara banyak nemo fish and monkey doll.

"Baiklah sudah pukul 11 siang dan tidak ada kabar apapun darimu Hyuk. Ini adalah weekend paling buruk. Aku membencimu Hyuk"

**-He is Back, But You are Mine-**

"teng tong" bel rumah itu sedikit mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Sempat terabaikan tapi bel itu terus menderu hingga terpaksa mata indah itu terbuka.

"Hooammmmmm.. dimana bibi kenapa tidak dibukakan saja" tangannya terentang tidak terlalu panjang.

"Huaam tidak tau apa Donghae sedang tidur menghilangkan rasa bencinya terhadap hari minggu yang membosankan ini biar hari ini cepat berlalu"

"Lagipula siapa orang yang bertamu di siang bolong seperti ini" pout tajam Donghae sangat imut.

-Teng tong-

"Iyaaaaaaa. Sudah bertamu dirumah orang tapi tidak bisa bersabar"

-**Krekkkkkkk-**

Tangan mungilnya membuka gagang pintu

"Kibummie…"

"K-kau kesini"

Donghae menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak merasakan rasa gatal sedikitpun.

"kau tidak ingin mempersilahkan aku untuk masuk"

"Oh iya silahkan masuk Bumm"

Percakapan demi percakapan telah mereka lalui. Terlihat kesan canggung dari wajah Donghae

"lagi-lagi kau melakukannya Donghae. Aku hanya ingin mencari tau seberapa besar kau mencintaiku hingga kau menghubungiku. Dan ternyata kau bersama dia. Yang ku khawatirkan akan benar-benar terjadi"

**-He is Back, But You are Mine-**

Matahari cukup bersemangat untuk menyembulkan sinarnya dari ufuk timur agar bumi merasakan kehangatannya.

Tapi tidak untuk Donghae, matahari yang biasanya memberinya kehangatan tidak menampakkan sekali saja wajahnya dihadapan Donghae. Ya Lee Hyukjae, dimana namja yang selama dua hari ini tidak ada kabar?

"Sungminie.."

"Hmm"

"Tunggu aku"

Donghae mengejar sahabatnya Sungmin menuju ruangan kelas mereka

"Sungminnie.. akh"

"Waeyo"

"apa kau melihat Hyukie ku tadi" Tanya Donghae memburu nafas karena kelelahan mengejar Sungmin.

"Kau tidak lihat aku baru berangkat dan aku sangat tergesa untuk masuk" Sungmin sangat kesal dengan Donghae.

"Aa Sungminnie.. yang ku tahu Hyukie satu kelompok denganmu untuk mengerjakan tugas dosen. Kali saja kemarin kalian mengerjakannya bersama" benar-benar Donghae yang lucu, dia terus memburu pertanyaan tentang Hyukienya pada Sungmin yang jelas-jelas tidak tahu dimana Eunhyuknya berada.

"Kau tau hae. Kau fikir aku sudah mengerjakan tugasku. Salah! Gara-gara Hyukimu itu hari ini mungkin aku akan mendapatkan tugas dari guru. Oh Tuhan.. pasangan ini sungguh membuatku gila"

Sementara Donghae memalingkan pandangannya tepat ke pintu masuk berharap Hyukienya akan menampakkan sosoknya memasuki pintu.

**-He is Back, But You are Mine-**

"Aku sangat membenci hari ini"

Langkah yang tidak terlalu lebar itu menyusuri trotoar jalan entah kemana Donghae akan melangkah sekarang.

"Ish dimana Hyukieku. Apa perlu aku ke rumahnya untuk memarahinya. Kalau aku bertemu dengannya aku akan menjewer kupingnya memukulnya"

Donghae terus menggerutu tak tentu sepanjang jalan.

"Ke rumahnya? Sepertinya ide yang bagus"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi kakinya memutar balik menuju jalan ke rumah Hyukie yang berlawanan arah dari perjalananya sebelumnya.

"Tokk tokk tok"

Tangan mungilnya mengetuk pintu rumah kekasihnya.

"Permisi.. apakah ada orang"

Tapi tak ada sahutan apapun

"Apa Hyukie benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu denganku" batin Donghae

"Hyukie.. apa kau tidak ada didalam ha?"

Donghae terus memanggil nama Hyukienya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus apa lagi agar Hyukienya tidak marah seperti ini.

"Hyuk apakah kau tidak merindukanku? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Hyuk"

Tanpa harus dipaksa air mata itu keluar perlahan membasahi pipinya. Bisa dibilang baru kali ini Eunhyuknya marah hingga tidak ingin meemuinya.

Donghae merasa bahwa Hyuk sudah tidak mempedulikannya lagi.

"Hyukie. Lee Hyukie. Eunhyukie" segala jenis panggilan ia sebut agar EUnhyuknya bersedia menampakkan wajahnya, tapi mustahil.

2 jam menunggu didepan rumah Hyukie tanpa ada sahutan dari siapapun karena memang hanya Eunhyuk yang menghuni rumah itu, eomma dan appanya berada diluar kota mengurus bisnis masing-masing.

"Arrrgggghhh hiks" Airmata itu semakin deras mengalir tidak peduli dimana Donghae sekarang.

"Bisakah kau lihat aku disini menangis. Bisakah kau melihatku saat ini Hyukie. Lihat keluar lihat aku" Donghae sedikit berteriak agar EUnhyuk yang entah dimana keberadaannya bisa melihatnya.

"Hyukie aku membencimu"

Kaki itu rasanya lelah berdiri didepan ruangan yang mungkin tidak mengharapkan kedatangannya.

**-He is Back, But You are Mine-**

"Maafkan aku Hae. aku hanya bisa membuatmu menangis seperti itu. Lebih baik aku tidak menampakkan diriku didepanmu. Karena aku tahu itu akan membuat airmatamu semakin menetes. Dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa melihat itu"

Eunhyuk yang tertatih untuk menuruni ranjangnya hanya bisa merintih sakit ketika kakinya menapak lantai dan menguatkan langkah demi langkah menuju sebuah kursi yang selama sehari ini mengantarnya menyusuri seisi rumah.

"Hyuk kuatkan dirimu. Kau ini pria. Jangan merengek sakit seperti ini"

"Donghaeku. Bukan hanya tidak ingin membuatmu menangis karena keadaan ini tapi kaki ini juga sulit melangkah untuk keluar menemuimu"

"Akh.."

Rintih sakit Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyukie…"

"Baby maafkan eomma. Kau baik-baik saja bukan. Siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini"

Eomma Eunhyuk yang baru saja tiba langsung membantu Eunhyuk untuk duduk pada kursi rodanya.

"Akh eomma baru pulang. Sstt"

"Eomma mengambil libur hari ini karena ingin menemuimu. Sekarang bilang eomma siapa yang membuatmu celaka sampai kau sulit berjalan"

Eomma Eunhyuk memberikan pertanyaan yang hanya di diamkan oleh putranya itu.

"…."

"bicaralah sayang, jangan membuat eomma khawatir seperti ini"

"EE…."

"Hyukie…."

"A-aku tidak apa-apa eomma.. hanya saja…."

Kaki itu rasanya lelah, iya lelah untuk berjalan melangkah.

"Aku sudah sampai didepanmu agar aku bisa memberimu ketenangan. Tapi semua itu sudah diberikan oleh orang lain" batin Eunhyuk yang terus menunduk sepanjang jalan pulang.

Pemandangan tadi cukup membuatnya sangat frustasi.

Dimana Donghaenya merasakan ketenangan, tapi bukan diperoleh darinya melainkan dari Kibum.

"Hae.. apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta? Disaat kau dan aku sudah bersama tapi keadaan berubah. Disaat kita mendapatkan ketenangan tapi kau merasa lebih nyaman dengan yang lain. Sungguh aku membenci semua ini"

Payah rasanya. Eunhyuk coba menghela nafas panjang untuk menghilangkan rasa sesak yang mencengkeram dadanya saat ini.

"Akkhhhh Donghae… kenapa kau begitu tidak peka terhadapku"

**Braaaakkkkkkkkkkkk**

Tubuh itu kini sudah terbaring dijalanan dan tak sadarkan diri.

"A-a ku kenapa?"

"tenanglah Eunhyuk. Kau korban tabrak lari tadi. Tapi untunglah tidak terlalu parah"

"Tabrak lari?"

"Iya. Untung aku cepat mengenalimu kalau kau adalah tetanggaku. Dengan cepat aku dan orang-orang yang mengenalimu cepat membawamu ke rumah sakit"

"Ah gomawo. Euh…" lenguh Eunhyuk ketika dia mencoba untuk menggerakkan anggota badannya.

"Jangan bergerak dahulu. Kata Dokter betismu ada sedikit keretakan. Ada baiknya kau menggunakan kursi roda"

"apaaaaa aku ti-dak bisa berjalan"

"hanya sementara Hyuk. Walaupun begitu, besok pagi kau sudah di ijinkan untuk pulang"

"APa mungkin aku akan menjadi lelaki lemah nantinya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Donghaeku. Jika keadaanku seperti ini? Bagaimana jika Donghae meninggalkanku"

"Ah tidak mungkin"

"Tapi jika memang seperti itu mungkin lebih baik. Karena lebih baik ada seseorang yang membuat hidupnya sempurna dari pada denganku yang tidak mungkin lagi menyempurnakannya karena keadaanku ini"

Eunhyuk hilangkan fikiran negatifmu itu. Apa kau tidak tahu jika Donghae mencintaimu dengan segala keadaanmu.

"BAiklah Hyuk. Aku pulang dulu. Kau istirahat yang cukup. Maafkan aku jika tidak bisa menungguimu"

"Aa Gwencana. Aku berada dirumahku sendiri dan aku bisa melakukan apapun dengan baik selama dirumahku. Gomawo"

Tetangga itu pun meninggalkan Eunhyuk dirumahnya karena memang Eunhyuk sudah mendapat ijin istirahat dirumah.

**O F F**

'Jadi begitu eomma. Sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu siapa yang menabrakku. Tapi untunglah ada tetangga kita"

"Aaa Hyuk sayang maafkan eomma. Tapi eomma ingin Tanya. Apa Donghae kekasihmu tidak menjengukmu Selama ini? Kalau iya mungkin kau akan sedikit terbantu melakukan apapun"

"Donghae. Dia mungkin marah dan membenciku. Tapi ku rasa itu lebih baik"

"Kenapa begitu Hyukie. Bukankah kau membutuhkannya disaat seperti ini"

"Aku memang membutuhkannya. Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah Donghae membutuhkanku lagi jika melihat aku yang berjalanpun susah"

**-He is Back, But You are Mine-**

Kursi roda itu didorong pelan oleh Nyonya Lee untuk sekedar memberikan udara segar kepada Eunhyuk. Dan sore itu cukup teduh jika digunakan untuk bersantai di taman yang penuh dengan pohon rimbun dan warna-warni bunga.

"Eomma antarkan aku bersantai didekat kumpulan bunga indah itu"

"baiklah sayang"

"Kibummie" rengekan kecil itu cukup membuat hati Kibum benar-benar tersentuh.

Apa yang terjadi pada Donghae hingga matanya mengeluarkan cairan yang tidak ingin semua orang melihatnya.

"Ada apa Hae. Sampai kau mengajakku bertemu disini ditaman ini"

"Bummie.. aku benci Hyukie Aku sangat membencinya"

"apa alasannya" Tanya Kibum kepada Donghae tenang

"Sudah dua hari ini setelah dari perpustakaan itu Hyukie tidak menampakkan wajahnya didepanku. Memberi kabar lewat pesan atau telepon saja tidak. Hiks"

Airmata Donghae mengalir semakin deras. Batinnya resah dan miris dengan keadaanya sendiri.

"Apa Hyukie memang menginginkanku menangis seperti ini. Kenapa tidak sekalian dia meninggalkanku atau mungkin membunuhku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa tanpa dia Bummie.."

"SStttt" telunjuk Kibum menutup bibir manis itu agar perkataannya tidak berlanjut

"Hae.. Jika kamu mencintainya, percayalah dia juga mencintaimu bahkan melebihi dari apa yang kau fikir. Bukannya itu kunci dari sebuah hubungan? Percayalah Hae"

Tapi isakan itu tak kunjung berhenti

**-Grepppppppppppppp-**

Dada Kibum menenggelamkan Donghae ke dalam pelukannya. Sementara Donghae juga membalas dan mempererat pelukannya. Bukan apa-apa. Donghae hanya ingin meluapkan emosinya.

"tenanglah Hae.."

Kibum terus menenangkan Donghae yang terisak karena memikirkan Hyukie didalam pelukannya.

**-He is Back, But You are Mine-**

"Jadi seperti ini kau dibelakangku HAe.. aku benar-benar tidak menyangka. Aku berusaha meyakinkan hatiku. Ku kira kau mampu setia. Bahkan sebelum kau tahu keadaanku sebenarnya. Kau sudah bersamanya"

Mata itu berkaca-kaca. Rasanya tidak sanggup lagi dengan pemandangan didepan matanya. Seseorang yang sangat dicintai, dipertahankan dan berusaha ia lindungi sekarang sudah mendapat perlindungan dari orang lain.

"Sakit di badanku ini tidak begitu perih tapi ketika melihatmu berada dipelukan orang lain itu lebih dari sebuah kehancuran"

"Hyukie.. kau disini dulu.. Eomma ingin membeli minuman untukmu. Jangan kemana-mana"

Sementara Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk ringan dan masih tidak memalingkan pandangannya dari Kibum yang sedang memeluk hangat DOnghae kekasihnya.

"Donghaeku apa kau bahagia dengan pelukannya. Umm"

"Apa pelukannya lebih hangat daripada pelukanku hingga kau tidak segera melepasnya"

"melihatmu tenang dalam pelukannya itu lebih dari cukup. Aku akan menghilang dari hadapanmu Hae"

**_Pranggggg_**

"Eoh mianhae. Aku buru-buru"

Seorang namja dengan setengah berlari menabrak kursi roda tempat dimana Eunhyuk berada.

"Oh Gwenchana"

Sementara Donghae mendengar ada suara Eunhyuk dan langsung mencari keberadaan Hyukienya.

"Hyukie.. kau… mau apa kau disini" Donghae langsung mengecam keberadaan Hyuki.

"Apa kau puas meninggalkanku dua hari ini hmm"

"Hyukie seharusnya kau tidak menampakkan wajahmu lagi setelah kau tidak ada kabar sama sekali"

Eunhyuk yang melihat Donghae berbicara sperti itu hanya diam dan terus melihat mata Donghae.

"Kau tidak perlu lagi menampakkan dirimu lagi. Tidak perlu. Sudah ada Kibum yang selalu menemaniku"

**Deggggggggg**

Apa yang kau katakana Hae.

"Apa yang ku fikirkan memang benar. Kibumlah yang menemanimu Hae. Apalagi untuk hari ke depan. Kibumlah yang akan mampu menemanimu setiap hari bukan aku"

Batin Eunhyuk benar-benar miris mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu. Apa Donghae tidak membutuhkannya lagi.

"Aku bahagia melihatmu tenang bersama yang lain. Karena aku tidak mungkin lagi memberimu ketenangan Donghaeku"

Eunhyuk melontarkan perkataannya untuk Donghae dan dengan susah memutar kursi roda untuk meninggalkan kekasihnya yang ia rasa sudah mendapat kebahagiaan lain.

"Nggghhh"

"akhhh"

Dengan kuat kursi roda itu dijalankan. Tidak bisa menahan lagi air mata yang akan keluar dari pelupuknya. Hatinya benar-benar hancur mendengar perkataan Donghae yang cukup membuatnya teriris.

"Donghae.. kau milikku selamanya milikku. Aku memang pantas kau benci. Tidak ada gunanya aku menampakkan diriku dihadapanmu lagi sekarang. Kursi roda ini tidak mungkin membantuku untuk menemanimu"

Batin eunhyuk di iringi airmatanya dan mungkin kepergiannya dari hadapan Donghae itu sebuah perpisahan. Itu hanya menurut Eunhyuk, bukan menurut Donghae yang sebenarnya masih mencintai Hyukienya.

**-He is Back, But You are Mine-**

"Hyukie…"

**_pyarrrrr_**

Hati Donghae kembali berkecamuk memandang Hyukienya yang mulai tenggelam dari pandangannya.

"Ke-kenapa kau menggunakan kursi roda. Hyukie ada apa denganmu"

Hatinya benar-benar bersalah. Ia melihat Hyukienya sangat lemah dan penuh tenaga untuk menjalankan kursi rodanya.

"Hyukie.. perkataanku tadi sungguh bukanlah apa yang ingin aku katakan"

"Hyukie kau kenapa. Maafkan aku"

"Donghae.. kau disini juga rupanya"

"E Hyukie eomma.. sudah pulang dari luar kota"

"Iya Hae aku harus pulang karena kemarin Hyukie mendapat kecelakaan dan membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan sementara. Kau belum tau?"

"apaaa? Kenapa Hyuk tidak menceritakan kepadaku. Dan apa yang aku lakukan kepadanya tadi?" batin Donghae yang kemudian mengarahkan matanya untuk mencari Hyukie disekitarnya.

"Kau hanya diam saja Hae.. tapi dimana Hyukie. Kau melihatnya Hae.." Tanya eomma Hyuk kepada Donghae.

"Eomma… Hyukiee…..."

**-He is Back, But You are Mine-**

"Hyukie…"

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi…"

"Bangunlah.."

"Buka mata indahmu Hyuk. Maafkan aku Hyukie"

"Aku mencintaimu. Bangunlah Hyukie. Untukku"

**-T B C-**

**RnR**

**Thanks yang sudah memberi reviewnya yang membangun kelanjutan next chapter ff ini.**

**Big thanks buat unnieku tersayang IkaErnis Suhae Yulie yang member support untuk terus berkarya menjadi bottom Hae.**

**Dan untuk yang kemarin reviewnya dengan bahasa yang tidak enak dibaca mohon untuk bisa menghargai saya. Biarkan saya berimajinasi dengan EunHae. Karena bagaimanapun saya EunHae Shipper yang akan terus menjadikan Hae REAL BOTTOM / UKE disemua cerita saya. Thanks**

**Jangan lupa RnR ya**

**BOTTOM HAE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : He is Back, But You're Mine**

**Author : Han Yong In – HanY**

**Cast : Lee Hyukjae – Lee Donghae (EunHae) – Kim Kibum**

**Sub Cast : Lee Sungmin**

**Genre : YAOI MalexMale, Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Warning :** YAOI Don't Like Don't Read. Donghae Is real uke. Don't bash about shipper (Eunhae or Kihae).  
>Biarkan saya berimajinasi sesuka hati.<p>

**Summary :** Banyak pria yang pergi dan datang ke kehidupan Lee Donghae tapi tidak satupun yang mampu menggantikan posisi Lee Hyukjae karena memang Donghae milik Hyukjae.

**Disclaimer :** Hae is MINE !

.

.

**#PREVIOUS CHAPTER#**

.

"Donghae.. kau disini juga rupanya"

"E Hyukie eomma.. sudah pulang dari luar kota"

"Iya Hae aku harus pulang karena kemarin Hyukie mendapat kecelakaan dan membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan sementara. Kau belum tau?"

"apaaa? Kenapa Hyuk tidak menceritakan kepadaku. Dan apa yang aku lakukan kepadanya tadi?" batin Donghae yang kemudian mengarahkan matanya untuk mencari Hyukie disekitarnya.

"Kau hanya diam saja Hae.. tapi dimana Hyukie. Kau melihatnya Hae.." Tanya eomma Hyuk kepada Donghae.

"Eomma… Hyukiee…..."

**-He is Back, But You are Mine-**

.

.

Donghae berlari mengejar Eunhyuknya yang kemungkinan belum jauh dari tempat itu. Di ikuti oleh Hyuk eomma dibelakangnya. Sementara Kibum memilih untuk pulang menuruti permintaan Donghae yang memintanya untuk pulang.

"Huh dimana Hyukieku? Aku sudah membuatnya sakit hati" Donghae memburu nafasnya karena terengah mengejar Eunhyuk yang ternyata sudah tidak Nampak.

"Kau sudah menemukannya Hae"

"Eomma maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu jika Eunhyuk mendapatkan kecelakaan" Donghae memeluk sosok wanita yang ia sebut sebagai eomma saking akrabnya Donghae dengan Nyonya Lee eomma Eunhyuk.

"Gwenchana mari kita mencari Hyuk lagi"

"Hiks eomma"

Donghae berjalan berjejer dengan Nyonya Lee. Tapi Donghae tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bersalahnya. Dia yang membuat Eunhyuk menghilang.

Dan perkataannya tadi? Menyuruh Eunhyuknya untuk menghilang dari kehidupannya.

"Eomma dimana Hyukie. Hiks" Langkah Donghae terhent. Tiba-tiba saja kakinya lemas hingga membuatnya tersungkur duduk ditanah taman. Tidak peduli ia sedang berada dalam keramaian.

"Donghae berdirilah. Jangan seperti ini"

"Eomma kemana lagi kita mencari Hyukie. Tidak mungkin dia secepat ini luput dari pandangan kita"

"Donghae eomma mohon berhenti menangis"

"Ini memang salahku eomma, kenapa dari dulu aku sangat bodoh"

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku yakin Hyukiemu akan baik-baik saja. Aku percaya dengan anak eomma"

Nyonya Lee mengangkat tubuh Donghae untuk berdiri. Dan lagi-lagi Donghae memilih untuk memeluk erat Eunhyuk eomma.

.

.

Jalanan taman sudah terlewati dan sampailah Nyonya Lee dan donghae menuju jalan raya tapi sosok Eunhyuk benar-benar tidak terlihat.

"Hyukie kau dimana. Hiks" Donghae terisak

"Donghae ya.. eomma"

Teriakan diseberang jalan itu menyita perhatian Donghae dan Nyonya Lee.

"Hyukie… Aa Mianhae Hyukie"

Teriakan minta maaf DOnghae memang terhalang oleh kendaraan yang sibuk lalu lalang dijalan, tapi Eunhyuk cukup jelas bisa mendengarnya.

"aku tau kau pasti akan mencariku Donghae"

Teriak Eunhyuk berusaha menggelindingkan roda kursi rodanya melewati jalanan yang kebetulan semua kendaraan berhenti karena lampu sedang berwarna merah.

"Mianhae My Hyukie. Eek au disitu saja biarkan aku yang menghampirimu Hyuk"

Donghae berjalan menuju ke Eunhyuknya sambil mengusap airmatanya yang sempat membasahiwajah manis itu.

Nyonya Lee memilih untuk tetap berada pada tempatnya. Jujur ia tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa haru dari pancaran wajahnya. Bahagia melihat senyum sumringah putranya diseberang jalan itu karena Donghae.

.

.

.

**Bruaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Daggggggggggggggggggg Brukkkkk**

**.**

**.**

"Hyukiieeeeee…"

**Pyarrrrr**

Apa yang terjadi? Mata Donghae membulat tajam mendapati Eunhyuknya sudah tak sadarkan diri terbaring di aspal jalanan dengan darah disekitarnya.

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi Eunhyukie…"

Dagg hatinya kini seperti dihujam ribuan pisau. Lemas tak berdaya melihat kejadian itu terjadi langsung dihadapannya

Donghae meletakkan kepala Hyukienya tepat dipangkuannya

"Bangunlah Hyuk.."

"Buka mata indahmu Hyuk. Maafkan aku Hyukie"

"Aku mencintaimu. Bangunlah Hyukie. Untukku"

Deras air matanya kini sudah jatuh mengenai wajah Eunhyuk yang hampir tertutup oleh darah.

"Hyukieeeee"

Donghae berteriak sekuat tenaganya berharap bahwa Hyukie membuka sekejap saja panca indra penglihatnya.

"Hyuk bangunlah. Lihatlah ada Donghae disini. Buka matamu sayang"

Nyonya Lee sudah berada disamping Donghae. Dan ia juga tidak bisa menahan airmatanya melihat anaknya yang harus mengalami peristiwa ini untuk kedua kalinya.

"Dong-hae-ku…"

Kata terbata itu muncul dari bibir yang sudah tidak sanggup lagi berkata lebih panjang.

"Hyuk kau memanggilku. Kau pasti bisa, ku mohon" pinta Donghae sambil terus member dekapan kepada Eunhyuknya yang semakin melemah.

"E-omma.."

"Iya sayang"

"J-ja-ga Dongh-hae untukk-ku. Ku-mohon. Agh"

Eunhyuk tertatih sambil berusaha menampakkan senyumnya. Tidak ingin melihat Donghae menangis kali ini.

"Kau bicara apa Hyuk. Kau yang akan menjagaku. Bertahanlah Hyukie"

.

.

.

.

**-He is Back, But You are Mine-**

.

.

Suasana benar-benar hening sekarang. Hanya terdegar isakan tangis Donghae yang semakin parah melihat keadaan Eunhyuknya yang menjadi sangat kritis.

Donghae memilih berada diluar ruang menjaga Nyonya Lee yang sangat terpukul.

.

.

"Hyuk. Aku minta maaf"

"Ku mohon bangunlah dan jagalah Donghaemu"

"A-aku tidak ada maksut sama sekali mengambil Donghae darimu. Dan karena aku tidak mungkin menetap disini. Jadi kumohon bangunlah"

Airmata Kibum juga tidak bisa dibendungnya. Kini ia berada disamping dimana Eunhyuk benar-benar tidak bisa mendengar apapun.

"Kibumsi"

Kibum menoleh dan mendapati Donghae menutup kembali pintu masuk dan menujunya.

"Donghae ya maafkan aku"

"Hiks apakah Eunhyuk sudah sadar"

Tanya Donghae menyertakan isakan tangisnya yang tidak dapat ia tahan dan hanya digelengkan pelan oleh Kibum.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang Bummie, a-aku benar-benar menjadi penyebab ini semua"

"Ini bukan salahmu Hae, seharusnya kau bisa kuat agar Eunhyuk bisa merasakan kuatnya kamu sehingga ia dapat bangun"

Kibum memberikan pelukan hangatnya untuk Donghae agar Donghae menjadi tenang.

.

.

**-He is Back, But You are Mine-**

.

"Emmm.."

"Eunhyuk, kibumie.. Hyuk membuka matanya"

"Si-siapa disitu"

"A-aku Donghae Hyuk, apakah kau tidak bisa mengenaliku"

"Dong-donghae dimana kau? Kenapa aku tidak bisa.. gghhh"

Eunhyuk meronta merasakan pusing dibagian kepalanya.

"Bummie, ke-kenapa dengan Eunhyuk?" Rasa panic berhasil menguasai Donghae sehingga ia mendekat ke Eunhyuknya.

"Bu-bukankah hanya kakimu yang sementara tidak bisa digerakkan Hyuk. Hiks"

Donghae membantu Eunhyuk agar tubuhnya bisa tersender lebih nyaman.

"Ke-kenapa gelap, dan a-aku tidak bisa melihatmu Hae"

Tangan Eunhyuk kini meraba permukaan wajah Donghae yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Kenapa pandanganku gelap. Donghae jelaskan kepadaku. Jangan hanya diam" Tangis Eunhyuk pecah mendapati penglihatannya kini menjadi kelam.

"Hyuk tenanglah ku mohon"

Dipeluknya Eunhyuk kini agar mendapatkan ketenangan.

"Permisi"

"Iya dokter. Eunhyuk kenapa" tanya Kibum kepada Dokter yang datang memeriksa.

"Begini jadi kecelakaan kedua itu membuat saraf penglihatannya terganggu dan maaf dia mengalami kebutaan"

"Buta? Aku tidak bisa melihat lagi. Kenapa tidak mati saja"

Eunhyuk terus menghujat dirinya. Donghae tidak tahan melihat Eunhyuknya merasakan sakit yang sangat berlebihan. Ia terus meletakkan Eunhyuk didalam pelukannya sedalam mungkin dan sehangat mungkin.

.

.

.

**-He is Back, But You are Mine-**

.

.

Pagi ini cukup segar jika digunakan untuk berjalan-jalan. Apalagi angin dan udara sangat memberikan keteduhan. Tangan mungil Donghae terlihat mendorong kursi roda yang terdapat Eunhyuk di atasnya.

"Hyukie kita berhenti disini ya. Di taman ini dulu kita sering menghabiskan waktu bersama" Donghae memperhentikan laju kursi roda Eunhyuk.

"Apakah suasana disini masih seperti kemarin dan dulu Hae"

"Tentu Hyuk, tarik nafas dan rasakan keteduhannya" Donghae kini berlutut dan mensejajarkan wajahnya setara dengan wajah Eunhyuk.

"Hae sepertinya aku tidak mungkin lagi bersamamu. Jadi silahkan kau boleh pergi dan bersama Kibum. Kibum lebih pantas untukmu"

"Hyuk kau bilang apa" air mata Donghae menetes mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk.

"Aku mendengar kau menangis Hae, disaat aku buta seperti ini mungkin ada baiknya karena aku tidak melihatmu menangis tapi aku masih bisa mendengar isakanmu Hae. Ku mohon jangan menangis"

"Hyuk harus dengan apa lagi aku bilang, bahwa aku hanya mencintaimu. Bukan yang lain. Masalah Kibum? Kibum hanya sementara diisini, tadi pagi dia sudah kembali ke asal. Dan dia tidak ada niat untuk mengganggu hubungan kita"

"Tapi Hae, aku sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Bahkan menjagamu saja aku sudah tidak bisa"

Donghae memegang pipi Eunhyuk ditatapnya mata Eunhyuk walaupun sebenarnya Eunhyuk tidak akan tau seberapa besar rasa cinta yang dihadirkan Donghae untuknya.

"Hyuk, aku mencintaimu bukan siapapun dan aku akan bersamamu apapun keadaanmu. Aku tidak peduli"

Donghae terus berusaha agar Eunhyuk percaya dengannya.

"benarkah itu Hae"

"Hehem" jawab Donghae mengangguk ringan.

"aku memang tidak bisa melihatmu pada kegelapan seperti ini Hae, tapi disaat seperti ini kamu bisa sekaligus menjadi penerang dikegelapan itu"

.

.

**E.N.D**

**RnR Pleaseeeee. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak. Jadikan Hae sebagai bottom forever kkk**

**Gomapta**


End file.
